Mobile terminals supporting communication have entered into widespread use due to their small size enabling ease of portability. Recently, increased touchscreen sizes, and hardware and software support enabling digital content diversification have dramatically accelerated popularization of mobile terminals.
Such a mobile terminal may provide various types of content through a display unit. In particular, through a web access function, the mobile terminal may connect to a web server on the Internet and present contents of a web page provided by the web server on the display unit. Recently, web access functions have been widely used as an essential function for many users in various environments.
Meanwhile, the user of a sender terminal viewing a webpage through the web access function may want to share contents of the webpage with another user of a receiver terminal. For example, the sender user may find an interesting information element in a webpage and want to share the information element with another user. To share contents of a webpage through an existing web access function, the user of the sender terminal may copy address information of the webpage and send the same to the receiver terminal. In this case, the receiver user using only the received address information may view not the information element found by the sender user but a default region of the webpage at first.
That is, the receiver user may have to search the webpage for the information element to be viewed from the default region. When the information element is presented too small, the receiver user may have difficulty in finding the information element in the webpage. As such, the sender user may have to provide additional information for exact search to the receiver user through a voice call or text message.